


I’m not really a cat person

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, dialogue prompt, here - choke on some fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “I’m not really a cat person.”Sansa smirked at him and looped her arm through his. It wasn’t a good enough excuse and he knew it.“Isn’t this place for kids?”“Says Jon Snow, who still plays video games and had kept all his Pokemon cards,” she countered, tugging him along to the offending establishment.





	I’m not really a cat person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsnow/gifts).



> prompt from Lizzie! Thank you - this is probably NOTHING like what you wanted... um...sorry?? lol

“I’m not really a cat person.” 

Sansa smirked at him and looped her arm through his. It wasn’t a good enough excuse and he knew it.

“Isn’t this place for kids?”

“Says Jon Snow, who still plays video games and had kept all his Pokemon cards,” she countered, tugging him along to the offending establishment.

“But I literally only have a few left to collect and I would have the whole set - you know, like the theme tune..” he then proceeded to sing a few bars of ‘Gotta catch ‘em all’ terribly out of key. It was kinda lame. Sansa wasn’t convinced.

He groaned in defeat as she dragged him under the archway that was shaped like a giant cat’s head, complete with cute ears and a bow placed at a jaunty angle.

“Welcome to Hello Kitty Cafe!” their server beamed as they sat down in a pink faux leather booth. “May I take your order?”

Sansa grinned at him. He could tell her feet were doing that little ‘happy dance’ tappy thing she does when she’s excited. “I’ll have a strawberry milkshake and a slice of lemon kitty pie, please!”

“Coffee, black, “ he replied gruffly.

“Alrighty then!” their waitress smiled, walking away with her pink pinafore and matching alice band on her head, complete with little kitty ears.

Everything around them was pink, everything had a little cats on it, everything was so… damn cute. It made Jon’s teeth ache.

Looking up at hearing his girlfriend giggle, he realised she had her phone out, ready to snap his picture.

“Say, Hello kittyyy!” she laughed.

“Hello kitty,” he drawled in a monotone kind of voice that only made her laugh harder.

Giddily looking down at her phone screen, a bright beaming smile spread across her lips. “You look so out of your element, Jon.”

“Remind me why we’re here again?”

“Because it’s the first Hello Kitty Cafe to open up in Westeros, silly! We had to try it out,” she explained, putting her phone back into her purse.

Their order arrived and even that had kittens all over it! The froth of Sansa’s shake had been dusted with some cocoa in the shape of a kitty, as had the icing sugar on her lemon pie. Jon’s coffee was thankfully un-kittyfied, but his sugar packets bared their logo and his complimentary biscuit was in the shape of a bloody cat too!

Jon grabbed a fork that had had a kitten engraved on the silver handle. “Gimme some of that pie,” he grumbled, “if I’m putting up with this, then I need more sustenance,” he said, stabbing the fork straight into the face of that ridiculously cute sugar kitty. Sansa covered her laughter with her hands.

*5 years later*

“Hello Jon! Hello girls!” the server chirped as they entered under the kitten-shaped archway.

“Hi Beth,” Jon smiled, holding the hands of his twin daughters, “is our usual booth free?”

“Of course,” she hummed, making to grab some menus but stopping short. “You need these?”

“Nah,” Jon shrugged, “just bring us the usual.”

Beth nodded. “Shakes and lemon pie all round then. Where’s Sansa?”

“She’s working on the costumes for that medieval drama I was telling you about,” Jon replied, helping his girls remove their jackets before they all slid into the booth, “thought I’d sneak these two out to our favourite place so she can get some work done.”

“Daddy,” the eldest of the twins piped up, “you know the rules.”

Jon sighed. “Yes, yes… could you bring them over for us, Beth please?” he asked.

The waitress grinned and ducked behind the counter to retrieve three sets of kitty ear headbands for her favourite customers to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was actually inspired by my dad who acted grumpy like Jon when I begged him to take me to a halloe kitty cafe when we were in Hong Kong one time - he proper hammed it up to make teenage-me laugh


End file.
